I Will Find You, I Will Take You Back
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: When Naru finds out that Lin was beaten and Mai was taken, forget supernatural jobs Mai is top priority. For some unknown reason a strange figure wishes to use Mai for unknown purposes. Forcefully taken away from the only place she thought was safe SPR. Mai's only option is to follow along, and her only hope lies within her beloved dreams of Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hunt: Naru x Mai**

**~Well here is another NaruxMai fanfic. I just absolutely love them together. Sorry but I'm not a big fan to the manga version of Ghost Hunt. It was heart breaking, and so that basically leads me to liking the Anime series MUCH better.~**

**~I'm not of the best writer, I just go with the flow.~**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Missing Mai**

The office was empty for a change, Mai wasn't used to arriving before her boss. Even before her bosses assistant. Thought Mai shrugged it off, worried that when her boss does return she'll have everything prepare.

Few minutes later.

Mai observed the office room, tea was prepare, snacks beside the tea cups. All paper work for possible clients was even already done, that her boss hasn't gotten in yet is unusual timing. She became to wonder was she just dreaming about a normal day at the office, scratch that 'normal day' it wasn't normal the moment she arrived before her boss.

To try and prove herself wrong she went to check her boss and assistant personal offices.

"Hello?"

She twisted the nob of the door with 'KOUJO LIN' on it, the boss's personal assistant. He is from Chinese descendants baring a grudge against Japanese for the damages done in history. Though to Mai, he seems to try and put that grudge away when they are together.

She entered his office to find it empty, with Lin it was hard to tell if he was in or not his always been the tall, dark, handsome and silent type. If Lin wasn't in the likely hood of her boss being was very slim. So she only bothered to knock on the door, he usually answers with 'Mia I want tea.'

When she received no answered she processed to sit on the couch and wait for them to get there. With out realizing it she slowly drifted to sleep, Naru always complained about her falling a sleep on the job. Before her eyelids fell heavily closed, she murmured.

"You're late, Naru."

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya sat silently on his apartment couch, reading through his black note book he always had when on a job. Simply sitting comfortably on his couch, fully dressing to go to the office in his usual black pants, shoes, and long-sleeve button up shirt. His also black over jacket hanged on the couch armrest, eyes a dark violet that looks like looking into the deep abyss.

Minutes, hours passed as the time passed with him forgetting completely about opening the office. His clock clicked loudly when it reached 12pm, lunch break for the office but Kazuya's wake up call to head out of his apartment. He didn't both phoning in if Lin arrived, knowing him well enough that he should have been there already with Mia.

* * *

Lin arrived at the office just past 10:30am, he arrived with everything already prepared and a sound asleep Mai on the couch. Lin didn't bother with waking her sense she already did her morning chores, so he walk silently up to the cups of tea's that were still pretty warm to the touch. Mai's shift doesn't start until 8 in the morning on weekends, but her school allows her to have a job so occupationally she's there all day on week days.

He picked up a cup of tea and the snack that sat beside it, he gestured a small bow of thanks to her sleeping figure. Quickly heading to his office to catch up on whatever work he does in his office.

By 11 Mai jumped out of her sleeping position, eyes wide. Heavily breathing and gasping for oxygen, she was uneasy about something. She knew she got one of her futuristic dreams of danger approaching, but for a change she couldn't remember what she dreamt about. That was her first sign of 'something was off' she usually remembers her dream like premonition.

As her breathing slowed down to it normal paste she looked around the room to see if the others have already arrived while she was out. Everything seemed to be the way she left it, until she looked at the center table with the tea and snacks were placed. One cup and snack was gone, but who took it was a mystery either Lin or Naru her boss.

As she did before, she knock on her bosses door, no response. She tried one more time, this time someone spoke.

"He hasn't arrived yet."

A deep voice came from the only other personal office, Lin was there. She walked up to his door and also knock out of respect even though he knew she was there.

"Hey, Lin how long have you been here?"

Mai didn't know if he was listening or ignoring her but just before knocking again he replied.

"Sense 10:30"

'_10:30, his been here for an hour and Naru HASN'T arrived yet?_' She thought to herself.

Suddenly another knock came through the SPR (Shibuya Pysphic Research) front door. Mia thinking it was a client quickly rushed to the door, she double checked that her hair wasn't in a mess after her morning nap. Thinking that her appearance is presentable she slowly opened the door, she was greeted with a wide grin.

"Hello, this is SPR am I correct?"

Mai did a quick scan of the person before her, a brute of a man. He stood a foot taller than Mai, he wore a suit similar to what Lin always wears though in Mai's opinion Lin looks much better that this man.

"Yes, how can we help you?"

She opened the door wider for the man to enter. The man walked in with out hesitation when she gestured him, he quickly notices the tea on the table and aims his feet straight for it.

She thought to herself, '_How rude, don't just automatically think when there is tea on the table means it's your!_'

She tried to ignoring her temper, '_The tea was suppose to be for Naru!_' but thinking it in that way just made her angrier. So instead of her normal soft knock she almost banged Lin's door down.

Lin open the door before Mai can bang again, popping his head out with an expressionless face. His eyes looked onto the man/client that now sat comfortable on the couch. Lin walked out and sat down before him.

"How can we help?"

Lin's eyes were grey deep and observing, it was always hard for people to read what his thinking. And the only person he actually has a full conversation with is Naru.

"Yeah, you can help with finding someone for me."

The man was enjoying himself, most people come in have things they're worried about and are distressed. He has black hair, cut like military style and eyes like dark chocolate. He crossed his legs, took a sip of his tea and grinned.

"SPR deals with supernatural actives, we don't deal with missing persons. You can go to the police for that."

Lin replied, his voice stayed the same not sounding angry or sarcastic just like his sentence was a fact. Which in truth was, SPR didn't deal with missing people unless it involve ghosts or anything supernatural.

"No. You see this persons works here."

Both Mai and Lin thought maybe he was here for Naru. Mai stayed silent waiting with how Lin was going to deal with this, he did say that he works with Naru to protect him.

"I'm looking for a Mai Taniyama."

Mai, had a look of surprise on her face none comes looking for her unless it's the school, friends or work. Mai has no family and he was most certainly not a friend, if he was from the school shes never seen him before. Lin shared a shock expression.

"I know she works here, so I'm asking where she is."

This man wasn't joking, he know what he was doing. Lin stood up.

"What purpose do you have with one of our employers?"

Lin asked in a business gesture, he was getting protective. He too knew that this was a man Mai never mentioned about in her life. Lin made the mistake of stepping in front of the mans view of Mai.

"So she's you."

The mans grin grew bigger than it was first shown at the front door. He stood up and carefully walked around the center table and Lin to get closer to her.

"Well, I hear you've got some pretty good talent in the physic business. It was a small article in the newspaper but he noticed you."

Mai didn't like the way things were going, especially after her bad dream that she can't remember. She didn't want him to know she was intimidated and she stood her ground. He continued.

"If you don't mind, you'll have to come with me."

He jerked her arm towards her, finishing his '**_me_**' with a growl between his teeth. Mai let out a squeak of pain by the jerk forward. Lin took that as a sign things weren't going well and he was most certainly not welcome.

Lin made two big steps to cross the space between Mai and himself, the stranger has already hurt Mai so he doesn't have to hold back. His right hand came in contact with the strangers neck while his left reach across Mai's shoulders and gently pushing her away to make space between for him to stand.

The man grunted with annoyance from the shove, and glared at Lin.

"That wasn't wise."

He spoke with malice in his voice. He lunged himself towards Lin, impacting all his muscle weight into Lin's chest. The massive shove pushed both Mai and Lin to the floor. The man was the first to stand back up, Lin struggling with gasping breaths of air, he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Mai, if you don't want this man to get any further injuries you better come with me."

He stuck out his hand as an offering. Lin quickly shot his arm in the opposite direction of the strangers, a sign to prevent and protect Mai. Through harsh gasps for air.

"Don't listen to him...gasp, I can handle myself."

Mai knew better that Lin can handle himself, she couldn't help but think at that moment that Naru was stronger. Something even now she has trouble believing it.

"Oh, we'll have to see about that!"

The man throw a first full on muscled meat at Lins face, Lin a little slow dodge the attack and attacked the attackers legs. The big man cam down with an angry grunt of pain. Lin slowly got himself standing, swaying back and for on unsteady feet. Mai followed Lin, trying to help him stand instead of being no help to her now only hero.

Mai looked upon the brute of a man on the floor slowly getting back up with a push of his right hand on his knee. His back was wide and the fact that he wasn't facing them made her more uneasy. Mai's gut feeling was right, he swiped his two arms across the counter top knocking over tea cups, tea boxes, and plates for the snacks. Everything came down with a loud crash of breakable material.

He turned around in rage.

"I have no mercy left."

He grunted, growled, and pressured his teeth together, he sounded inhuman.

~**I'm just getting started.**~

**~I would gladly take in any comments and suggestions.~**

**~Constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Hun: Naru X Mai**

**Chapter 2: Missing Mai**

Naru pushed his key into the lock and twisted. He heard a small grunt behind the SPR door, thinking it was only Lin. The door came open like it was another day. Naru was shocked to see the state of the office, the center table was crushed the plants were tipped over spilling out the soil. Broken plates and cups scattered all over the floor near the counter.

Slowly walking in the office and observing if the culprit was still in. Another harsh grunt came from behind the couch. Naru turned to see Lin beaten on the floor, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"What happened here!?"

Naru dropped to one knee to help Lin sit up straight. His expression was neutral as usually but you could tell there was worry in his voice. It's not everyday you return to your office job with it all messed up and in pieces.

"Mai..,Mai was taken."

Lins low voice cracked at the word taken, he grabbed his left side with his right arm hugging his ribs. Lin expected some broken ribs and a very badly bruised lung. He needed medical treatment.

"I'll call the doctor."

Naru rushed to the phone, surprisingly still on it's table and unharmed. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello, emergence call how can I help you?"

A female voice operator spoke through.

"Yes I have a man who's beaten badly and needs help."

Naru continued to stare at Lin while he struggled to get himself to the other side of the couch.

* * *

Lin watched as Naru spoke on the phone, one of his ears was ringing so he couldn't hear any of the conversation. He dropped his exhausted body on the couch with a big huff of breath, he still had trouble breathing which wasn't a good sign.

Lin gently used his hands to feel about his ribs, 3 broken and 2 fractured. He wasn't in good shape, the last time he ever felt this bad was when he went up against Naru.

* * *

Naru finished speaking on the phone and walked up to Lin, scanning him up and down for further injuries. As far as Naru could tell he only had a few broken ribs adding cuts and bruises. But all in all he was fine, just going to be hospitalized for a while and some pain killers to help.

"Please explain to me what happened."

Naru placed a hand on Lins shoulder, a comforting gesture coming from Naru. He stared deeply into Lins grey eyes, he wanted answers.

~**My shortest every chapter. Hopefully my other chapters won't be this short.~**

**~Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


End file.
